coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kerry1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode2767.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 19:14, January 2, 2011 7th Oct 1987 Thanks so much for your contribution to this page. Could I ask a favour ask you to confirm the credited production crew on the episode as we know them? We currently have Roy Graham as the designer and Tom Elliott and Paul Abbott as the storyliners. Thanks very much, John.--Jtomlin1uk 20:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Our info came from TV Times which on a number of occasions could be wrong as you have just proved!--Jtomlin1uk 20:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Eps 2770 and 3939 Thanks very much for your image additions to these episodes. Are you able to confirm that cast lists and production staff for these two eps as well (the cast we have for 2770 is taken from TV Times and needs confirming). Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk 11:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ep 2770 is correct, but I got the image for 3939 from a montage of Reg & Maureen Holdsworth clips so don't have the cast/production info for that one.--Kerry1983 13:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Kerry1983 Images Thank you so much for your images and other info and corrections added at the weekend. Could I ask that you post your images at 200px and not 250? This is the standard that David set when he created the site. While some of the better images (such as yours) look good at 250, other images from bad copies of tapes etc look better at 200 and we like to keep to one standard. Also, where you have added images but made no corrections to casts or production info, can I assume that we got it right on these eps? (TV Times was the source). John.--Jtomlin1uk 08:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hi John. Understood about the image sizes - 200 it is in future. I checked the cast lists and infoboxes against the episode credits and made any necessary corrections. They should all be accurate now.--Kerry1983 13:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Kerry1983 ::Thank you!--Jtomlin1uk 13:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, ::Just noticed some of the images you put up today are from episodes that have not been released on video or DVD,or been repeated on Granada Plus.Are they from the VHS character compilations? Hope you don't mind my asking. Just curious as I'm particularly intersted in this era of the show70s Fan (talk) 15:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Character pages Many thanks for the excellent character pages you've just uploaded. Like all of your contributions, they are most welcome!--Jtomlin1uk 09:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, John. Kerry1983 11:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Kerry1983 Query Could you please explain this edit of yours which pipelinks a hyphen (-) to Ken Barlow? Notdoppler 16:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3997 Kerry, Thanks so much for your update to Episode 3997 (8th April 1996) - the screenshot is terrific!! We've started adding places i.e episode settings to episodes now. Do you have these for this episode and any other archive eps you may have access to? Many thanks. John--Jtomlin1uk 21:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hi John. Yes, I keep forgetting about the Places section. I'll start adding them. Not too sure of the preferred order but will make an educated guess based on existing pages... or is there a guideline somewhere? Kerry1983 22:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Good question and must place this in the manual of style. Start with Coronation Street exterior - State generically or only if on the ginnels or back yards with no shots of the front street, then... *Rovers Return Inn - State if public, hallways, backroom - see exapmles already posted for details) *Street houses in number order with references if back rooms, downstairs room in italics, then.. *Other in the street, always starting with the Corner Shop, then The Kabin, then others in order presented in the programme's chronogical order, then same for Rosamund Street, then Victoria Street, the others.--Jtomlin1uk 23:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Message Hi Kerry1983, I was wondering if you could please post your e-mail address here so I can PM you? Or alternatively could you please e-mail me at and I'll reply? Thanks. David 15:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's to invite you to a site meet-up we're having in March. If you fancy meeting up with everybody for a few drinks and (hopefully) some laughs, e-mail me and I'll send you the arrangements :). David 12:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Minor characters Just a quick message to thank you for your hard work with the creation of several minor character pages. Not only are they a pleasure to read, but also a welcome addition on the site! All the best. --Karen2310 10:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 20th May 2013 Thanks for correcting the categories on today's two eps - I'll put that one down to a senior moment!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 1990s episodes Hi Kerry, thank you so much for the painstaking work involved in checking all of these episodes and spotting/correcting all of the crediting errors. Particular thanks just now for Episode 3207. I should have double-checked myself when the note was originally added before amending all the stats on that one, Grrr! Cheers. Karen2310 (talk) 21:17, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :No problem Karen. --Kerry1983 (talk) 21:13, January 4, 2019 (UTC) David/Alma appearances Hi Kerry, don't mention it, I've got a small window of spare time today - which unfortunately is almost closed! Thank you for correcting David's note - I always forget that part!! Karen2310 (talk) 11:08, July 9, 2019 (UTC)